


Holding Out For A Himbo

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hey look it's TimKon, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Kon is a good boyfriend, M/M, Massage, Sex Humor, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake, and once again pry that from my dead hands, but don't worry Kon helps him, but very minor, it's basically almost 1700 words of TimKon fluff, it's more physical hurt, it's mostly at the end, more fluff like I promised, nothing sexual it's Kon massaging his sore boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: He left his window unlocked just for this purpose, despite Jason sneaking into his room and bitching about how dangerous people could sneak in. The only dangerous people that managed to sneak in was Jason, and he was sad and gay at this point Tim was too so he really couldn't make that comparison. Case in point, waiting for his boyfriend.This would be fun.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Holding Out For A Himbo

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate this title. It is the greatest title I have written as of yet, haha! I am on a roll lately, which I know will probably be lost in the middle of writing, or I'll end up getting distracted by something completely trivial. If I get distracted, I'm probably going to end up writing a scene with Dick and his ADHD adventures, haha.
> 
> Warning, in case of not reading/missing a tag, this will deal with Tim having gender dysphoria no matter how vaguely mentioned it is, Tim is on his period, and there's a scene where it sounds like Tim and Conner are having sex, even though they aren't, because I'm almost certain Dee would fly up and yell about me tarnishing my baby reputation if I dared to do anything further, hahaha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

It was one of those days. Nothing at all compares to the feeling when you get up in the morning and there's a whole fucking murder scene on your bed. Tim sure was the _luckiest_ guy in the whole world. He winced when a cramp hit him full force, his hands moving to wrap themselves around his pelvis. After the cramps, then came that weird and foreboding feeling. Disappointed, yes, but definitely far from surprised. He was lucky if he got through this for five days with zero dysphoria whatsoever. He tried to roll over, but holy shit!

"Kon!" He whimpered on instinct, reaching for his phone. Kon probably heard him, so he should explain _no_ , he wasn't dying (even if he fucking felt like it), it was only on the inside while his body laughed at him. Gender should be cancelled, because fuck this. He sent a somewhat coherent text to his boyfriend and tried to curl up under the blanket. _Owie!_ He winced when trying to move, clenching his fists. He laid there and huffed, waiting for his super himbo.

He left his window unlocked just for this purpose, despite Jason sneaking into his room and bitching about how dangerous people could sneak in. The only dangerous people that managed to sneak in was Jason, and he was sad and gay at this point Tim was too so he really couldn't make that comparison. Case in point, waiting for his boyfriend.

This would be _fun._

* * *

When Kon came in through the window, Tim nearly hissed, throwing a pillow at him. He looked like one of those fuckboys who said shit like being on your period but really, he's a horny bastard, not a _dick_. He didn't have a uterus, so he didn't think he had complaining rights. He devoted himself to being there for Tim whether he threw pillows or brick walls.

"How are you feeling?"

Bad question. "I feel like I was fucking thrown directly into the sun and bloated as all hell. How do you _think_ I feel, Kon?" Tim hissed before a look of regret came over him. "I'm sorry, you're just trying to help and I'm getting pissy and..." Kon hoped he wouldn't cry. It upset Kon to see Tim cry unless it was crying out his name while lost in pleasure. He sat on the bed.

"Can you sit up for me? I gotcha the whole package." He shook the bag while Tim let out a displeased whine when he made an attempt at sitting up. Tears ran down his cheeks and he fell back downwards, curling up on himself. Oh boy, Tim was going to fucking hate this.

He hooked his arms under Tim's armpits and slowly lifted him up.

"Ah! Kon!" He cried out, whimpering when he was shifted, nails biting little crescents into his skin as he was assaulted with cramp after cramp. He leaned into Conner, whimpering and panting. Kon grinned.

"I know what can help with cramps." Tim choked for a second then began giggling through his tears.

"Kon, I feel like doing anything _but_ getting down and sexy. That only worked that one month." He said, relaxing into his boyfriend. Kon didn't know you could get really horny during your period while wanting to throw someone into a brick wall, but now he does, and ever since, he would probably die if he didn't make that joke at least once.

"I was talking about the Midol, you pervert." Tim laughed louder. That was utter _bullshit_. He pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of the pills.

"I want coffee." Tim pouts.

"These have caffeine in them. Too much will make this last even longer." Tim started whining, but damn, if he didn't know from experience. That was a miserable 11 days and Tim very disconcertingly upped the amount of death jokes. Then there was that breaking a plate and crying into Jason about how he couldn't do anything right. Tim whined louder.

"I need it...!" Kon shook his head.

"Open up." Tim took a sip of water then took the pills with an irritated shudder. They tasted gross without enough water. Kon smiled at him. "There we go. You want a pad or tampon?"

"Both." Tim's cheeks tinged red. Then redder when he tugged on Kon's shirt. He knew the difference between the _'fuck me'_ shirt tug and the _'I want your shirt'_ shirt tug. Tim probably had at least twenty of them, but Kon couldn't deny him anything honestly. "I know this isn't anything you haven't seen before but..." He made a vague gesture.

"You don't need to explain yourself." Kon laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and picking up Tim in a bridal carry. Tim let out a loud whine, trying to get Conner to put him down because _holy_ shit, that _hurt_! Kon sat him on the toilet lid and grabbed a new pair of underwear appropriately labeled 'period underwear' which was hilariously next to the 'fuck me underwear'. Boxers were incredibly hard to wear pads in, and he'd take Tim's word for it. He placed them on the counter next to Tim, who was back to glaring at him.

He was kinda cute when he looked grumpy.

* * *

Tim came back out to Kon sitting on clean bedsheets that were somewhat messily put on. Close enough, Kon was trying, and Tim was meticulous even by _Bat_ standards. Kon held out ice cream for Tim. He teared up. He wasn't expecting Kon to do that for him. Tim's cramps lightened up a little while he was fixing himself up, taking his place against Kon's bare chest. He traced the few wounds that scarred. Compared to him, Tim looked like a patchwork of scars and skin. It heightened that feeling something was wrong and that he didn't belong within his own skin. He whimpered, hugging Kon and starting to cry.

He didn't even know why he was crying. Hormones, dysphoria, stress, crying for the sake of it, he couldn't tell if he tried. A large hand rubbed his back then went to play with his hair. Kon knew tears were to be expected at least once during this time, and he learned long ago all he could do was be there. It was better than back when Tim still had his binder, because Tim cried so hard he couldn't breathe. He shook that out of his head because Tim was happier now and he didn't need to think about what _would_ have happened if things went differently.

"Fuck, Kon. I _hate_ this." He muttered. He had patrol tonight and he wasn't about to start missing out, because his brothers would miss out and watch movies with him like a normal family. He didn't hate when they did it, he felt it was... Less important than dealing with the criminals of Gotham.

"I know, baby." Kon gently nudged his face from his chest and planted a kiss on his lips. "Turn around." Tim made a puzzled noise, but regardless obeyed the request. Kon played with his boyfriend's hair for a few minutes, thinking about how he should brush it for Tim. His hands went up under his shirt, starting at the nape of his neck. What the fuck. What the _fuck_. There was _so_ much tension there. Has he never had a massage in his life?

"Kon, what are you-? _Ooh..._ " Tim moaned, relaxing into the touch. Kon kept kneading the tension away before working his way down his back and hips which were very, very sore. "Kon!" Tim cried. He squirmed a little at the tension mixing with Kon's pure strength. He massaged his back until he was sure Tim would melt if he touched him there more, massaging his pelvis, applying a little more pressure to ease the cramps. Tim let out a few whines of pain, but then it felt... Really soothing, actually. He arched to the touch, letting out a few relieved sighs. "This feels good." Tim said, a smile on his lips. Kon pouted when he looked to the melting ice cream.

Fuck it, he could frost breath it. He didn't want to move because Tim was in less pain and in a much better mood. He could fall asleep massaging Tim honestly.

"Can we watch something?" Tim asked, tracing patterns on his boyfriend's thigh. "I need a distraction from all of this grossness."

"Of course, anything for you." He pecked Tim on the lips again and went to grab a movie, giving the ice cream a little bit of frost breath. He grabbed a clean blanket and handed both to Tim. When the previews came on, he went back to massaging Tim while he happily ate the ice cream.

_Honestly, Kon would do anything for Tim._

* * *

_"Ah! Kon!"_ Jason looked up from his book, clapping his hands together with a laugh and putting them to his nose.

"Looks like somebody's a little _busy_." Jason said with a grin, because he knew Bruce still didn't approve of their relationship and Jason really had made a pastime of fucking with Bruce.

"Jason, we can hear them. You don't need to point it out." Dick said, face red with embarrassment. He didn't need to hear his little brother getting fucked. It was almost as bad as walking in on Jason and Roy. Cass looked at her two brothers.

"We should not be prying. We do not know for certain."

"Ah, you innocent little lesbian." Jason chuckled, ruffling her hair, who raised her brows higher.

'I could punch you in the throat, Jason.' She signed.

"Please do." Jason retorted. He turned back to Bruce with a grin, eyes glinting with mischief. " _So_ , B-"

"Jay, not right now." Bruce said with a sigh. "I need some time." _Yeah, forever and a half._ Bruce honestly looked this damn close to having an aneurysm. He's heard and seen more then he ever needed to. If only he knew that said aneurysm would be completely unwarranted. Alfred could tell Bruce about the bedsheets, but Bruce should suffer even if for only ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more on Tim's dysphoria, but I didn't want it to be more hurt than comfort, for once, and since no two people experience dysphoria the same way, feeling like something is 'wrong' with your body and how you feel can be dysphoria. Will I write a much angstier fic with Tim? Yes. Will it be a hurt/comfort? No guarantees, but probably, because Twisted is mean and Dee will probably bully me into softening the blow, haha! Don't worry, I'll write a fluffier one too with gender euphoria after the angsty fic!
> 
> I feel like such a pervert for my last fic, holy shit. I don't think I will ever write something that naughty again, haha. It's so naughty! Please let me know if a rating change would be appropriate or if you need tags added, and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
